Genzo Netsuishi
Genzo Netsuishi is the main protagonist in the planned serie Naruto: Different Paths. He is a former Chunin from Iwagakure and is currently a Missing-nin and a member of the Reborn Akatsuki. Background Up until his 7th birthday, Genzo lived a pretty normal life along with his parents and his younger brother. However, the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War turned his world upside down. Since both his parents were shinobi, they both participated in the war as members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, leaving the young Genzo to care for his little brother, who was 5 years old at that time. One morning, his little brother went out in search of his parents, since he knew nothing of the ongoing conflict and didn't understood to where they had gone. When Genzo woke up and found out that his brother had went out, he got panicked and went out after him. He caught up to him in time to see him fall victim for the Explosion Corps, who believed him to be a trap set by Akatsuki. When the war finally subsided, Genzo found out that both his parents probably had gotten killed as well, as their bodies were nowhere to be found. These traumatic experiences completely changed Genzo from an easy-going and carefree boy to a withdrawn and serious person. He graduated at age 12 and became a chunin at age 13. He participated in the 5 day long conflict between Iwagakure and Kirigakure at age 14. During this time, he first met Mimi Terumi, the niece of the Fifth Mizukage. The two met during the Battle of Yosuga Pass. Despite it ending in Iwagakures victory and him defeating the young girl, Genzo spared her life for reasons he isn't sure about himself. Also around this time, his childhood friend and genin teammate Shirotsushi started to notice a new change in Genzos behavior. He became more withdrawn than before and seemed to not even care if his missions were succesful or not. This seemingly kept Genzo from graduate to jonin along with his childhood friend, who would be handpicked for the ANBU black ops shortly after graduating. At age 15, Genzo left the village after having destroyed the headquarter of the Explosion Coprs, probably as a tribute to his dead brother. When word about this reached Shirotsushi, he immedietely abandoned his current mission and went after his old friend. Upon reaching him, Shirotsushi tried to persuade Genzo to come back to the village, to which Genzo replied that he lost hope in the village long ago and now sought to find a new home. When Shirotsushi refused to accept this, a battle broke out between the two, in which Shirotsushi promised to bring Genzo home if he so had to drag him back. However, the chunin defeated the elite ANBU black ops and Genzo left Shirotsushi unconsiouss on the ground. Shortly after this, Genzo was approached by Shien Uchiha with an offer to join his Reborn Akatsuki, to which Genzo accepted. Once he joined, he was partnered with Sasuke Uchiha. Personality When he was young, Genzo would generally have a happy and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger brother. He was quite popular while in the academy and had many friends who would generally spend time together outside the classroom. It is also known that he wasn't very studios during this time, despite him being regarded as one of the most promising students his age. After the death of his family, Genzo became much more withdrawn and self-centered. He did however, still care for his surroundings and fellows, as he sparred Mimi Terumi after his victory during the Battle of Yosuga Pass. During this time, he seemed to have a split personality. While he did spare Mimi, he did beat up anyone who would speak disrespectful of the Fourth Shinobi World War, showing that he mourned his family for a long time. When he started to plan the destruction of the Explosion Corps, his personality underwent a new change. He became even more withdrawn and stopped to care for the success of his missions. He even stopped beat up the people who would speak badly of the war. To the people who didn't know him, it almost seemed like he had regained his carefreeness from his childhood. Those who knew him closer however, only saw an emotionless person who didn't care for anything. When he joined Akatsuki, he would constantly show an emotionless personality. He has however showed to be more talkactive while not at organisation meetings. It has been known that because of his calm personality, he was partnered with Sasuke Uchiha to keep the latter from doing impulsive actions that might damage the organisation. Appearence Genzo is an average tall man with a pretty muscular body. He has dark grey hair which reaches down over his ears and forehead. When he still whore it, it would cover his forehead protector. Along with this, he has blue eyes which used to have a caring look in them while they in the present have a more cold and emotionless look in them. His clothing hasn't change that much over the years. During his academy days, he would usually wear a black short-sleeved shirt, along with a pair of grey shorts and dark blue sandals. When he graduated, he would start wearing Iwagakures forehead protector, as well as a shuriken holster on his left leg. After being promoted to chunin, he would start wearing the standard flat jacket of his village and an arm protector on his left arm, similar to the ones worn by Kakashi Hatake in his youth. This was held in place by three black belts. When he first defected from his village, he discarded the shuriken holster. After Joining Akatsuki, his appearence underwent its greatest change so far. Aside from wearing an akatsuki cloak, he changed his shirt for a new one in the same style and colour, but with a higher collar. He also changed his grey shorts for a pair of dark blue longer ones. He has discarded the forehead protector, but has added an new arm protector to his right arm, making a pair with the other one. However, they are both newer and slimmer than the one he whore on his left arm, allowing faster hand movements and hand seals. Also, while the one on his right arm seems to attached to a sleeve, the one on his left arm is still kept in place by three black belts, under which he wears a bracelet with a summoning sign for shuriken on. Abilities Since an early age, Genzo has been regarded as a rare genius. This became even more vident after he lost his family and finally became more study motivated. He was the first one in his year to be promoted to chunin and was also the only one in his year to participate in the conflict between Iwagakure and Kirigakure. Another proof of his immense skill is that Shien Uchiha decided to approach him personally when recruiting him to Akatsuki. This is highly unusual as Shien normally acts through his Six Paths of Death. Intelligence Genzo is shown to have a high intellect. Before his family died, he was able to keep up with the academy work and still be one of the best in his class despite him never studying outside the classroom. During the Battle of Yosuga pass, he was able to take control of Iwagakures army and lead them to victory when his village was starting to lose ground to the more experienced enemy army. Also, the fact that he was able to launch an attack against the Explosion Corps headquarter and succed all on his own shows that he probably was the smartest person in the entire village. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Genzo was born with the Lava Release kekkei genkai, which in his case takes the form of molten rock. He has also displayed high skill with its both component elements, even stated by Sasuke Uchiha to have mastered Fire Release to "Uchiha-level". He can use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique for a good offense and uses different defense tactics, which often includes the use of Earth Release. Clone Techniques Ever since his academy days, one of Genzos signature techniques has been the Shadow Clone Technique, which he can use in many different ways. While he mainly uses them to distract his opponents, he has also used them to accompany him during taijutsu fights and leave messenges. He has also learned how to create a clone out of lava, which will burn anyone who comes in contact with it. However, this clone takes much longer time to create than the original shadow clones, time that he usually doesn't have during fights. Trivia *Genzo means "element", Netsu means "heat" and Ishi can mean "stone". Thus, his name can be pronounced "the element of hot stone", reffering to his Lava Release. Qoutes (To Shirotsushi, about leaving the village) "I lost hope in that village long ago. Your home is supposed to be the place where your heart lies, and my heart got crushed beneath the stones."